1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a circuit board and a plasma display module including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing structure capable of securing a circuit board to a chassis base of a plasma display module at a predetermined uniform distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of circuit boards may be employed in a plasma display module. In particular, at least one conventional circuit board may be mounted on a chassis base of a plasma display module to supply electric power to the plasma display module and to control electric signal transmission within the plasma display module.
The conventional circuit board may be attached to the chassis base by at least one screw coupled to a boss. More particularly, the circuit board may include a hole aligned with a boss of a chassis base, so a screw may be coupled to the boss through the hole of the circuit board.
The conventional boss may have a flat upper surface, so that the circuit board may be mounted on an upper surface of the boss. Additionally, especially when the circuit board is formed of an opaque material, the boss may include a step, i.e., a protruding support structure surrounding the boss, to facilitate location of the boss, alignment of the boss with a circuit board hole, and attachment of the circuit board to the chassis base via the boss.
However, manufacturing a boss with a step may require additional manufacturing processes, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Further, movement of the circuit board above the boss in order to facilitate exact fit between the circuit board hole and the boss step may increase processing time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved configuration of a chassis base and a circuit board capable of facilitating alignment and attachment between a hole of the circuit board and a boss of the chassis base.